Midsummer festival Devito X Reader
by Riku's World
Summary: this is Devito x Reader from midsummer series! with you as his "toy", enjoy the heat! XD


Midsummer festival: Stubborn Devito

By: Riku

Pairing: Devito X Reader

Disclaimer: Don't own –man.

Warning: OOC's…maybe…, grammar suck...

A/N: My first Devito X reader fic, hope it will go smoothly since I think that Tyki's part is a little bit, well, doesn't-satisfied-enough to being read. and...this one was my last chapter of my midsummer fic since i've made the previous one at lelavi49... Okay! Read it!

Character explanation:

You: A rookie exorcist that was rarely stayed at HQ because of your busyness for doing some missions but finally got a chance to have a mission in Japan together with Lenalee and the boys.

You finished your mission yesterday and when you tell Komui, he told you to have some fun at Japan because he heard that a festival will be held there. So today, you will be going to the festival, wearing a yukata of course. You were very happy that Komui permitted you to have some fun, which mean you could relax a bit from your mission and have some fun.

"! What will you choose?" Lenalee asked happily while lifted two different colors of yukata on her hand.

You said wait to her and stared at the yukata for a while, then you finally answered after a long thought, "This one will do!"

You pointed the yukata with your index finger; you picked the pink with yellow as the combination colored yukata.

You took the yukata and smiled at it, "Do you like pink, ?" You stopped staring at the yukata and replied Lenalee's question, "Not really, but it looks cute. How 'bout you? Is it okay for me to just choose it? Maybe you want it."

Lenalee giggled at you and then she wore the yukata with her cloth still on her body, "I like both, so it's okay. But actually, I think that you will hate the color. Thanks God you like it." She sighed in relief.

"Everything is fine, since I'm not a picky one." You started to put off your cloth and put it on the bed. "Let's change, since our body is still clean."

The Chinese nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, after all, we are just from the hot spring."

Both of you laughed happily and helped each other to put the obi on, since many said that it was the hardest part of wearing the yukata and can't be done alone.

You were ready, and so Lenalee was. Then both of you started to walk and you saw the boys waited at the entrance of the inn. Lavi and Allen greeted both of you and said their compliments about how the yukata suited the both of you while Kanda was just shut his mouth and stayed calm.

All of you started to walked to the festival and finally arrive after walking for three minutes from the inn.

Surprised because it was very crowded, you said, "Whoaa, I'll try my best to not get lose."

"Even if one of us got lose we can still meet up at the shrine or at the inn after the festival is over, right?" Allen said to you.

Then all of you entered the festival and walked. But suddenly, when you glanced at the other side and said that the festival will fun, they were gone.

Your entirely comrades were gone, not there where they supposed to. It means that you lost or the worst was, you separated with them. It's weird for got lose just when you were still 1 meter from the entrance, but you decided to not think about that.

You sighed and chose to stay calm, since you better came back at the inn when the festival was over. And you will meet them for sure.

When you wanted to walk, someone bumped your body and you fell to the ground, luckily, it was not hard.

"Hey, use your eyes! Do you look with your knees?" Someone said to you, you suggested that it was the voice of the person that bumped you.

You closed your eyes and then opened it, after that you inhaled some breath and shouted at the teen, "THAT'S MY LINE DUMBASS!" Then you pointed at the teen, "You are the one who bump to me when I want to walk, and you don't even apologize!"

"I apologize! Satisfy?" The teen said to you.

"A little. Hmm… do I… ever see you?" You said to the teen.

It seemed that you had met him before, but you didn't remember at all.

But from than answering you, he burst his laugh and laughed as loud as he could.

A vine popped on your head, and you were very angry, but then something snapped your brain at the memory's branch.

You screamed, "AHHHH!" The teen stopped to laugh, "You! You are one of the twins! The No—whoops!" You covered your mouth with your hand.

Yes, that was one of the twins, David, Devitt, Debitt, Devito, -err, whatever, I'll use Devito- was his name.

It was easy to identify him since he was always together with his other twins, Jasdero. But tonight, he was unusually alone. In fact, you should have recognized him from the beginning since he never showed or appeared in his human's form. But your anger made you forgot about that.

"So what?" Devito said. He approached you and made his face became closer to you. "Don't tell me that you are an exorcist…."

"What are you doing here alone? Where is your twin?" You asked curiously.

That teen who didn't wore a kinagashi muttered because of your question, seemed that he just remembered about something.

"The truth is… we are separated, and I don't know where he could be."

_What? He is the same… _You burst into laugh not too long after. Then you said, "What the hell, it's the same with me… Hahahaha, to think that a Noah like you could get lost. Uhh, hahahaha, my stomach hurts…"You felt a cram on your stomach that caused by you who laughed too much.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Devito pinched your cheek, but not too hard like he really meant it.

"Hahahahahaha, Stop that. Hmmph!" You began to laugh again while trying to release yourself from Devito's pinch.

"Che!" The teen kneeled down and looked away.

Seeing him like that, you smiled and then you offered your hand to him and said, "Wanna find your twin together? We can have fun while we searching for him."

He turned his head and looked at you, and then he asked, "Why does an exorcist like you want to ask a Noah like me?"

"Because in this case, we are the same. So, wanna go or what?"

He sighed and then he took your hand while maneuvered himself to stand up.

"You lead the way." He said egoistically.

And because of that, you remembered the time when you met him before. He was like this too, being a stubborn, naughty and egoistically child. But despite his appearance that was rough, he really was very kind and gentle to his other twin.

At that time, a little 'ting' voice came out. You liked his personality, but because you only met him twice, you forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah, I don't want to get lost twice. So…" You stared at his hand.

He flustered and lifted up his hand and asked you, "What's wrong?"

You began to blush, "W-wanna hold hands?"

He dazed off for a while, and then his cheek became a little red, "I'm hungry! Know what's good enough?"

He pulled you with grabbing your hand to the fried noodle's stand.

"Give me one!"

"Right on the way, nii-chan!" The man who sold the noodle grinned and started to pack the noodle into a box. And then he asked, "Is this just for you, nii-chan, or for the both of you that want to eat together from just one box?"

You could see his grin, and then you stared at Devito, "Do you bring money?"

"Yeah, since my purpose here was to enjoy the festival." He took out the money from his dirty looked, bigger than his body fur jacket's pocket them gave it to the man.

You took the noodle from the man and said, "It's okay, just one is enough for him. Thank you very much, mister."

Both of you walked to the bench that was prepared for people who bought the noodle.

You opened the box and gave it to Devito that sat beside you, "Here. Tell me if it's good or not."

"Oi." He called.

You looked at him, "Huh? Wha—" Suddenly, he fed you.

"Good or not?" He asked you.

"It's delicious… but… the way you fed me is just too sudden!"

The rough teen laughed and he grinned at you, you couldn't help but to blush because the grin suited him too much.

After that he tried the noodle himself and praised it. Then he gave it to you and asked you to feed him. You couldn't refuse him because of his stubbornness.

After the noodle finished, "Okay, now… Let's get the goldfish!" You said enthusiastically.

"Goldfish, I think I saw one near before." Devito was thinking. Then he stood up and quickly grabbed you to the place where he thought there was one.

The man who looked after the stands greeted the both of you and asked of you want to play or not.

"How to play it?" Devito grinned. It seemed that he was interested.

"Just try to catch the fish before you make a hole at the paper because you failed to catch it. Each game requires 10 yen, wanna try?" Said the man, holding a tool to play.

You steeped at the front, "Let me try!"

Then you tried to catch it, but weird, you failed. The paper that was on the tool that was supposed to being used to catch the fish was torn apart.

"Give me one." Devito said, switching place with you.

It was a miracle… he did it… successfully. "What? How can you?"

"Heh, you are still too early." He laughed sadistically.

"Will you take it all?" Asked the man.

The teen replied that he will just take one and he said to you, "Choose one, as the memento to remind you that you are still too early to beat me." He laughed again, filled with a victorious tone.

You muttered to him and then chose, you took the deep red colored goldfish with a white beautiful tail.

"Thanks."

"No prob." He grinned at you.

Then you crossed the small bridge with him, but suddenly, someone was running and he bumped your hand without any purpose. At that moment, your hand lost the grip and the bag of the fish fell to the river below the bridge.

You shocked and you tried to see it, after that you became panic and tried to jump down to the river to search for the fish.

Before you jump, Devito grabbed your hand and asked, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I want to search for the gold fish! Let me go!" You struggled.

But he grabbed you tighter, "Don't be a fool!"

"But that's the most beautiful one! I really liked it, so I'll search for it no matter what! Let me go!"

"Shut up!"

"Wha-?"

He pressed his lip into yours, and it successfully making you quiet. He realized that your taste was so damn good and he began to kiss you deeper and passionately. He was very skilled by judging his kissing manner. He made you gasp when he plunged his tongue into your mouth and tasting it more.

You were still in shock when he pulled away, "Finally you are quiet."

"Wha-wha…what the hell was that for?" Your face became red.

"I do that because you won't shut up. But look at the result, I shut your mouth."

"I'll still search for it." You tried to release your arm from his strong hand.

His face became serious and he became a little bit matured, "I'll catch it for you again any time. Come on; let's go to play some other things."

He tried to pull you but you still stand up, didn't follow his step. When he turned back to order you to start walking, he saw your tears flowed down from your eyes.

Now, Devito had a cold sweat on all over his body, "T-that's just a fish, I said that I'll catch it for you any time you want, right? So stop crying now!"

Seeing that you won't stop at that time, he licked your tear that was at your cheek. "Gezz, you are more troublesome than Jasdero."

"I'll stop crying, so stop licking my cheek please…" Even if you said that, you were still sobbing.

Realized what he did was a little extreme, he stopped. Then he looked at you, "Devito, you really are a kind one, aren't you?"

He coughed and he asked what the hell that you meant by that. Then you giggled and said, "I've liked that personality of you since the first time I saw it. And… maybe we have enough by now. Let's search for you twin now, okay?"

You pulled him over and started to walk, "Sorry for troubling you before."

Just when you wanted to take your first step, someone calling Devito's name.

"Devitooooo!" He cried like hell and hugged Devito, and he was obviously, no doubt that he was Devito's twin. At least you remembered that he had a long blonde hair and a sewed mouth.

Devito started to calm Jasdero down but with a little rude word. "Stop that will ya? I thought that you were dead or something."

Jasdero started to smile, "I finally found you! I was really unlucky today. He!"

"Unlucky?" Devito asked, he looked at Jasdero, "If you're unlucky, what were those things that were on your hand?" He pointed at Jasdero's hands that held many things there.

"Well, many people give me these when I said that I was separated from you. He!" He replied with such an innocent look and tone.

"Noah, I'll be going by myself from here. Thanks for today, glad that you finally met up with your twin. Bye!" You waved your hand and started to walked away.

"Stop right there. He!" You heard the voice behind you. You couldn't turn your head to see because he aimed his gun on your head. You suggested that it must be one of the twins, and since the voice didn't too heavy, you thought that it was Jasdero. "He! You are an exorcist, right?"

You replied straightly, "So what if I AM an exorcist?" You smirked at him.

"Why did you together with Devito? He!" He turned your body and he was being miraculously excited beside from being angry or pissed off.

The way he turned your body was a little bit rude, because of that, you lost your balance and fell to the river below the bridge.

You could hear the voice when you looked up to the bridge while you sat on that shallow river, you were officially wet. Your hair, your yukata, body, everything, were wet.

The twins laughed loudly but they go down to the river bank from the bridge's stair.

"Come here, quickly." Devito ordered you, he still laughing his ass off.

You pouted and you said, "Stop laughing this is even ain't funny at all, achoo!" You sneezed.

Your body shivered because even that this was a summer, it still cold there.

Devito grinned to you and said, "Here, use this."

Then you took it and said, "Thanks. Umm… wait here for me."

You went to the behind of the tree and when you came out, the twin shocked by your appearance.

You took off your yukata and just wearing Devito's big jacket. "I'll borrow this for a while." You said while walking. "And I'll give it back to you when I washed it."

Devito said, "Be sure to clean it. And make sure you tell me if you are done."

"Of course! Well, I really want to go back now, I won't enjoy the festival if I just wearing this, besides, I have enough already." You said, smiled at the twins.

Then suddenly, Devito pulled you to him and gave you a kiss again while Jasdero cheering from behind.

"Shit… you tasted so damn good." He said to you while grinned, his hand was still at your back head that he used to pull you to him.

Then when he walked away while waving his hand playfully to you and aiming his gun to his twins and vice versa, you called him and said, "I'll pay you for this next time, Devito."

"Ohh, I couldn't wait~!" He teased you and then he really left you alone.

You sighed and you go back to the inn, there, you met your companions. And when they asked you about your outfit, you said that someone lent it to you because you slipped your feet and fell to the river.

When you go back to your room, you just remembered that maybe he didn't even know your name. You sighed, hoping the chance to meet him again even it was a little impossible because he didn't know your name.

And finally, you managed to meet him in your next mission at Libia. Something happen but I'll left it to your imagination.

-END-

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please! T'Q!


End file.
